Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 054
"Millennium Enemy 5: Stop the Run of Criticals!" is the fifty-fourth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 7 of the tankōbon and volume 4 of the bunkoban. Summary Honda is after shooting the left hand off of Zorc. As Yugi's team celebrates, Dark Bakura looks at his opponent and realizes that it is another Yugi. Honda, Jonouchi, Anzu and Yugi look up at Dark Yugi and say that their lives are now in his hands, so he must defeat Zorc. Pokii is surprised that there are now two of its master. Yugi looks at Dark Yugi and thinks that this is the first time that they have met. Dark Yugi says that that is true and since Yugi put his life on the line to fight with his friends, it is courage that brought them together. Dark Bakura realizes that Dark Yugi is the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, his opposite number. In order to save his friends Dark Yugi must defeat Zorc to release their souls from the miniatures, so he insists that they get on with the game. Dark Bakura reminds Dark Yugi that if any of his friends HP reach 0, they will die. Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda currently stand at 18, 22, 25 and 23 HP respectively. The outcome of the game is to be decided by dice, Yugi thinks and decides that he must an end to Dark Bakura's technique of rolling Criticals. The battle continues in a new round. Although Zorc has just lost his hand, he appears almost uninjured. The blown off hand begins to mutate and turns into an eyeball and a dragon. Zorc explains that any piece of flesh cut from his body turns into a monster under his command. Pokii tells the adventurers that Zorc is the source of all darkness and will continue to spawn monsters until they put out his evil for once and for all. The dragons tells Zorc to leave the adventures to them. So Zorc turns and leaves the battle. Yugi asks if Zorc is running away and insists that he fight them here. However Zorc informs him that he has a special place prepare for their battle and they should make their way to his castle, while they still have hatred in their hearts. He then takes flight and returns to the castle. Jonouchi starts cursing Zorc and vows to beat him. Yugi thinks that they are playing right into Dark Bakura's script and are stuck in this game world. Dark Yugi agrees; Dark Bakura made Zorc appear when the adventurers guard was down and then trapped them in lead figures. With everything gone according to Dark Bakura's plan, Dark Yugi reckons he is a game master to watch out for. Since Bakura always gets a Critical when he rolls the dice, Yugi wonders if there is any way that they can win. Dark Yugi smiles and says that there is. It's Jonouchi's turn to attack. Dark Yugi prepares to roll the dice and Dark Bakura reminds him that rolling a fumble could kill Jonouchi. Yugi rolls the dice. They hit off each other and stop on a Super Critical 00, allowing Jonouchi to slash the eyeball in two. Anzu is amazed to see another Critical Hit and compliments Dark Yugi, leaving Jonouchi ask what about him. Dark Bakura gasps and wonders if Dark Yugi is capable of doing something. Jonouchi reminds Dark Bakura to get on with narrating. Seeing his companion slain, the other monster hesitates and loses his next action, Bakura says. Yugi makes the next move. He thinks that he must make as many of the monsters allies as possible before entering the castle. The opposing monster is Zorc Arm Dragon, a Level 4 monster. Yugi thinks it would be great to have a monster this strong on their side and announces that he is going to capture it. Dark Bakura explains that up until a few minutes ago, the dragon was a part of Zorc, so the chances of brainwashing it are only 10%. Yugi thinks he needs a roll of 10 or less or he fails, but he has faith in Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi rolls the dice. The red dice, representing the 10s stops on 8. Dark Bakura thinks that with this there is no way Dark Yugi can roll a 10 or less. However the blue dice hits the red one, causing it to spin again. Dark Yugi explains that this is the "double hit", one of the many ways of cheating with dice, in the same class as Dark Bakura's run of Criticals. The dice stops spinning on 02, another Critical. Yugi's magic training hands appear and start rubbing the dragon. The dragon, Pao, is then retrained to fight for Yugi. It and Pokii greet each other. Dark Bakura is surprised that Yugi knew the double hit dice trick. Jonouchi realizes that Bakura was cheating and asks Dark Yugi if it is true that he can control the roll of the dice. Dark Yugi replies that it is and explains that the ten-sided dice are shaped like five-petaled flowers on the top and bottom The even numbers 0, 2, 4, 6 and 8 are on one face and the odd numbers 1, 3, 5, 7 and 9 are on the other. If a die is spun with the even side on top, it can only stop on an even number, reducing the chance of getting a 0 to one in five. By throwing the die representing the ones with a strong spin and the one representing the tens with a weak spin, the tens die will stop first. If it stops on something other than 0, the die with the stronger spin can be used to hit and make it change number. Anzu asks if he is able to get the dice to collide when he wants to. Dark Yugi explains that the path of the spinning dice can be controlled by vibrating the surface, such as shaking the table with your knee. With this technique the number can be changed as many times as you need. Dark Yugi points at Dark Bakura and says it is too bad; If Dark Bakura can cheat, so can he. To stop cheating, Dark Bakura imposes that the dice may only be rolled by sliding them off their hands and prohibits spinning. Dark Yugi agrees to this. Jonouchi angrily declares that the next time Bakura cheats he should be turned into a miniature. The game continues and the adventurers proceed to the gates of Zorc Castle. With Dark Bakura's run of Criticals stopped, Dark Yugi thinks that this is where the real fight begins.